Full Moon
by Moosical
Summary: UK: Set after the end of Series 1.  George travels to the basement room to transform for the first time since defeating Herrick.  His mind is with Nina, who has been active very strange lately.  When he reaches the room he is shocked that its occupied.


**A/N: Written after the end of Series 1 in the UK. This is how I thought George should find out the truth about Nina. I often thought it was a bit too 'out there' but given what is currently going on in Series 3 in the UK, it seems that I am on a similar wavelength to the shows writers ;)**

As George made his way down the stairs to the basement room, he felt a little odd. The last time he had been down here was when he had taken on and beaten Herrick. George wasn't affected by Herricks death as such, he knew that it needed to be done, but it had somehow tainted this room, which had been his welcome sanctuary for so many full moons.

George was also worried about Nina. For the past week or so she'd been acting very strange. Her moods had been shifting about so much, he was never quite sure what Nina he would be faced with from one day the next. When he finally found the courage to ask her she assured him that it was nothing that he had done. She also assured him it was nothing to do with him being a werewolf or the fact that she had watched him devour Herrick, it was just something she had to deal with that was affecting her hormones.

Goerge hesitantly accepted her explanation and things were better until three days ago when her mood swings were just indescribable. Within the space of 30 minutes she could go from incredibly randy, ripping off George's clothes yet insisting she stayed partially clothed and jumping on him. To the other extreme where George wondered what he'd done to make her want to run away from him and go silent on him. The fact that this cycle could happen several times a day had George exhausted and confused.

He had tried to call Nina earlier today after she'd jumped his bones one minute then shunned him the next, but her phone was off or she was putting him through to voice mail. For the first few times he just hung up, but he finally left a message and said that he didn't know what he had done wrong, but he loved her and he wished that he could have heard her voice, before having to go lock himself away to transform.

As George reached the basement room he saw that it was open. He assumed it had been Mitchell, who told him that he had given the room a clean up. He fished his mobile phone out of his pocket and checked one last time, but there was still nothing from Nina. He sighed unhappily and switched his mobile off. He then strode into the room that he'd spend the night in and headed to the heavy metal trunk where he packed away his things to avoid them being damaged.

George jumped as he heard the door slam shut. He spun around as he heard the lock being engaged, what he saw next made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Nina!" he choked out.

Nina was stood in front of the door with her arms folder across her chest looking intently at George. George felt panic rising as he thought of what could happen if he didn't get Nina out of this room in time.

"You can't be here Nina... I mean you shouldn't be here" George swallowed the bile rising to his throat and shook his head.

"NINA...what the hell are you doing in here, you know what I am about to do, you know what I am capable of... what the hell are you playing at?"

George nervously glanced at his watch and he knew that he didn't have much time. He couldn't think of any reason why Nina would put herself in danger like this, but he needed to get her out of here fast.

Nina took a deep breath and started to walk towards George, she could barely contain the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"Oh George, I am so sorry... I am such a coward. I've had a whole month to tell you and there have been so many opportunities, but I just couldn't find the words"

George frowned and tried to think what Nina was going on about. Was she trying to break up with him; did she have a death wish, he just couldn't think what she could mean.

"Please Nina, whatever it is, surely it can wait. If it's something I have done then I am sorry. Now is just not a good time and I don't want to hurt you. I thought you knew... I thought you know how I can't control myself when I transform. I love you and the thought of you being here when I change is scaring me shitless so please get out of here... NOW!" he pleaded.

Nina locked eyes with George and shook her head slowly.

"I have to stay" she said firmly.

George wanted to say so much in response to that, but all he managed was a whimper.

"Don't you understand, I will kill you!" he shouted

Nina stepped closer till she was face to face with George and shook her head. She stepped up onto her toes and gave a shocked George a quick tender kiss, before lowering herself back down.

"No George, you don't understand. We belong together in this room. I should have told you much sooner, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't find the words"

George was confused, what on earth could Nina mean. He took the split second decision to try and dart for the door, if she wouldn't leave then maybe he should. He would rather hurt a stranger than the woman he loved.

As he made his move Nina grabbed onto his arm and he couldn't shake loose.

'What the hell Nina, that hurts... how could you are so strong?"

He tried to gain eye contact with Nina, but she seemed reluctant.

"George I love you, but we both belong in this room" she repeated.

George was trying to think of how to respond to that, but Nina let go of his arm and took a step away from him. George watched on helplessly as Nina quickly discarded her jacket. Nina was naked underneath the jacket and it took George all of 30 seconds till his eyes roamed her body and found their way to her arm and the claw marks that adorned them.

"NO!" he gasped

George stretched his shaking hand out and gently traced the claw marks.

"I... I did this to you" he croaked.

Nina nodded her head, then moved her hand till it locked on to Georges.

"The night you took on Herrick, when I burst into the room and you pushed me away."

Nina hated the look of guilt on George's face. She knew how he'd take this hard and how much it would hurt him. That's part of the reason she couldn't find the courage to tell him, she was afraid of him spending the last month in self pity and she selfishly needed him.

"I ignored it at first, thinking that maybe it wouldn't mean that I would become like you, but the closer the new moon got the weirder I felt. I guess I don't really need to tell you that given that you've been on the receiving end of my various moods"

George was speechless, he didn't know what to say. Nina swallowed hard and sank closer into George.

"I know you're feeling like shit right now and want to just wallow in self pity, but George I am scared. I need you to be strong for me, the thought of what i'm about to go through terrifies me and maybe I am selfish, but I just couldn't face doing it alone... I need you"

As soon as Nina finished talking George snapped out of his self pity and hugged Nina close.

"I'm so sorry..." he began.

George used his free hand to wipe the tears that were pooling in his eyes and streaming down his cheeks and took a deep breath to compose himself. He checked his watch one last time and knew that time was almost out.

"I won't lie to you, the transformation hurts like hell, but once you've transformed you'll not be aware of anything you do until you wake back up in human form. No matter what happens when we've changed I will be with you throughout"

George unclipped his watch and flung it to the corner of the room. His bag lay on top of the metal trunk he usually locked it away in and he noticed Nina had left a bag near the door too. He decided they could wait, he knew that Mitchell would come and check if he'd not heard from George by 10am the next day.

George readjusted himself and Nina so they were hugging comfortably and awaited for the transformation to begin. As George felt the familiar build up of discomfort he just managed to blurt out a few last words.

"I love you Nina. Please forgive me"

Nina's whole body was rippling with pain, but she managed to respond.

"I love you too George and there is nothing to forgi..."

The room was soon filled with the sounds of snapping bones and blood curdling screams as George and Nina transformed together.

As soon as George and Nina had transformed into wolf form they lost their reasoning skills and their primal instincts took over. As the two wolves stared at each other there was something that stopped them fighting. The longer they stared at each other the calmer they felt.

George in wolf form started to circle around Nina. He was sniffing all around her and whilst Nina was initially guarded, she soon bowed her head and lowered her front legs as a sign of submission.

George then hopped onto Nina and began to act on the carnal lust that was coursing through his veins. Nina had shown no resistance and the two wolves were relentless, and did not stop until they were both exhausted.

Once they were both fully spent the two wolves curled up against each other and fell asleep.

George was the first to wake up. He was laying naked on the floor and his back was freezing, but his front was lovely and warm. He then realised that he was spooning against an equally naked Nina. Soon the memories of last night came flooding back.

He was relieved to feel her breathing against him and seconds later she also woke up. Her first thoughts were the few memories of how much pain she felt when the transformation began, but she remembered nothing after that. She felt something warm up against her back and soon realised it was George.

"Morning" she said sheepishly.

George smiled and kissed the back of her head.

"Morning" he responded.

Slowly they both stretched and sat up. They both patted down their bodies and were confused at the sticky mess that covered them.

"George, you seemed to wake before me, did you move to cuddle me or did you wake up like that"

George was still obsessing over the sticky stuff he had been lying in when Nina had asked the question.

"It's how I woke up" he replied.

Nina and George scanned the room and were both equally confused. Georges watch was in tact as was his and Nina's bags.

As George went to stand up his legs felt really shaky. He helped Nina up and she felt a little sore when she walked. Suddenly the two of them made the startling realisation.

Waking up in the spooning position and covered in the sticky stuff, both feeling a little stiff and sore and the rest of the room being in tact.

"Oh" they both said in unison.

George and Nina locked eyes and smirked.

"It seems that we were preoccupied with each other rather than the room when we transformed" Nina chuckled before sinking into George's arms.

"I think you're right. That's just both wonderful and disturbing in equal doses." George replied.

They both chuckled and embraced. Both where deep in thought, but neither wished to ruin the moment. Emotions such as guilt, worry, angst and fear would all come, but they both knew that they would face them together.


End file.
